


The First Step in Courting Rituals

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, un beta'd as per usual for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda stopped short as she entered the common room to find Vision fussing with a bouquet of wildflowers in a vase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step in Courting Rituals

Wanda stopped short as she entered the common room to find Vision fussing with a bouquet of wildflowers in a vase. She almost scanned his mind, a habit she was trying hard to break, rather than asking what he was doing.

“My grandmother used to say that wildflowers aren't meant to be tamed.” She said, walking over to him.

Vision straightened abruptly and looked surprised. “Wanda, you have arrived earlier than expected.”

Wanda raised an eyebrow. “You were expecting me?”

Vision set the vase down just off center on a table that Wanda hadn't taken notice of before. “I am aware that it is customary to ask someone to go out to dinner, but being what we are, I thought it best to have dinner in. That is, if you'd like to join me.”

Wanda looked over the table then. There was more food than necessary for the two plates that were set amongst the various dishes. Especially considering The Vision didn't have the same dietary needs as a human being.

She turned back to Vision suddenly as what he had said finally sunk in. “Vision, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Why yes, I am. Is that not acceptable, Wanda? Or have I made a mistake in human courtship rituals?”

Wanda wanted to laugh as his eyes took on that slight glow that meant he was accessing the internet. “No. Yes. I mean,” She smiled. “You haven't made a mistake. And yes I would like to accept your invitation to dinner.”

Vision smiled softly and his eyes lost their artificial glow but still seemed to shine. A very human reaction on the synthezoid's face. He gave a small bow as he backed up and pulled a chair out for Wanda. Butterflies filled her stomach as she sat down and Vision gently pushed her chair in.

He walked around the table and took his own chair. He leaned in slightly with a furrowed brow. “You must promise me one thing, Wanda, before we begin supper.”

“What is it?” She asked, taking her napkin and placing it in her lap.

“If I am making a mistake or overstepping a boundary you must let me know right away. Through my research I have found that most women find these courtship rituals to either be antiquated or not practiced enough, depending on the woman's preferences. I have found myself in a situation where I am unsure as to what I should be doing to make you happy and get to know you better. And that is all I wish for.”

Wanda chuckled and reached out a hand, waiting for just a moment before Vision reached out his own. She held his hand tight. “I will let you in on a secret, Vision.” She said. “I have never dated before, so everything is new to me, too. I promise to let you know as long as you promise me the same.”

If Wanda had doubts that there was a soul inside the synthezoid's body, they were all washed away in the glow of the smile Vision gave her as he nodded. She smiled back and held his hand tight for a moment before they let go and began their meal.


End file.
